SelfLove
by mischief-monkey
Summary: I don't care anymore! I want blood, I want destruction! I want- I want chaos! A physical replica of the madness tormenting my head.  SatoDai


**Title: Self-Love**

**Fandom: D N Angel**

**Pairing: SatoshixDaisuke**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: OCC, Self-mutilation, Masturbation, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story and I'm not making any money. D N Angel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei.**

**Self-Love**

Screaming and masochistically attacking myself, I lose control. Throwing my body around, intent on destroying priceless artifacts in my wake. The artworks shatter gracefully, fragments flying rampantly. Chipped pieces embed themselves at me, the ruined relics of my ancestors seeking revenge. I welcome their onslaught, clawing at my own chest. The dull nails only created angry bruises, but I continue my assault, digging my hands deeper into the flesh.

I don't care anymore! I want blood, I want destruction! I want- I want chaos! A physical replica of the madness tormenting my head. I clutched at my skull, walking towards the mirror. I wanted to see the damage only I can inflict upon myself, the damage I wanted.

I glare at the body reflected before me. A hollow shell of a once proud clan. A vile carcass rotting from the inside out. Wrath boiling hotly in the cerulean orbs, scorching tears prickle my sight. Raw lacerations and violent lesions litter the pale expanse of my torso. Voices mock me, ridiculing the failure of the Hikari clan. The last scion, an utter disappointment.

"Stop it!" I bellowed. Grasping my temples, I haunch my body against the reflecting surfaces. Everything seems to stop for those glorious seconds, the cackling laughter inside my head gone. The door opened and closed with a gentle click, the locks latching into place. Steadily, the intruder padded towards me, the sound of his shoes undetected. I feel him stop behind me, eyes boring into the mirror. Raising my head, my azure eyes locked with the scarlet gaze.

"Niwa…" I exhaled, unable to contain the other's name. He smiles at me, bright, scarlet eyes darkening to maroon. The red-haired teen presses his body against mine, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt. He smiles again, admiring the mutilations decorating my chest. He trails his hands gently, with childlike curiosity, along my torso.

The thief gasps, hands stopping as he fingered a deep scar on my sternum. Caressing the stigma, his other hand wanders. A dainty finger scoops at the trickle of blood. My eyes follow the forefinger, and slowly, he brought it up to his coral lips. His mouth only grazing the digit. A pleased mewl escape those crimson stained lips, wine-colored eyes dimming hungrily.

"More…" He moans prettily, his voice low and alluring. My cock stiffens, straining in my pants. I release a shuddering breath, clawing at my chest. He giggles brightly, eyes beaming happily. He parts those crimson lips, coaxing my bloodied hand to his mouth. I oblige, erection twitching to hardness. His mouth closed around the gory fingers, head bobbing up and down in childlike earnest. A shiver ran down my body as his teeth experimentally scrape the skin of my digits. His moans echo through the room, eyes closed in jubilation.

Unable to withstand the erotic display of tongue and lips, I run my free hand over my cloth erection. A shuddered groan escapes my lips and those maroon orbs snap back at me inquisitively. I feel him smile against my hands and he continues his seductive play. His own hands, sliding down the muscles of my stomach. One hand joins my own as the other proceed to restrain my engorged member. With a gentle click, my swelled prick was released. He mewls appreciatively, wrapping my hand around the base as he fingers the head of my cock. He pumps my bulging sex, happy to find pre-cum leaking on the mushroom head. His mouth release my hands as he brings his fingers to his lips again, tasting the fluid. Sultry whimper escapes those lips, a newfound hunger burning in those doe-like eyes.

"More…" He moans again, his voice starving and seductive. I locked gazes with those ravenous maroon orbs, hands working expertly to bring my body into completion. A thin sheet of sweet covered my body, as I thrust into my palms. My head knocking forcefully against the mirror as pleasure racked my body. I pant breathlessly, pumping vigorously to rapture.

"Satoshi…" And I plummeted, knees unable to support my body as my seed cascades luxuriantly onto my hands. Euphoria envelopes me, suffocating me and then dispersing, leaving an exultant bliss. I'm breathing heavily, heart pumping madly against my chest and he smiles at me. That exhilarated smile, so childlike and chaste as he opens his mouth expectantly. I brought my splattered hand to those soft lips, unable to refuse those innocuous eyes.

A pink tongue laps gently on my digits before he mewled happily. He giggled demurely as he latched those full lips onto my fingers, slurping and swallowing my seed. Blissful moans pour from his mouth, eyes closed in ecstasy. A deep arousal tugs at my core, my limped member twitching to life. He giggles again, tongue swirling at my knuckles as teeth bite into the webbed skin. With one last lick, he sobbed vampishly, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

"Niwa…" I started, pawing the smaller teen to my chest as I placed him on my lap. Pang of anxiousness overwhelmed my nerves despite the obscenity we just performed. Bright, vermillion eyes met my gaze, completely satiated. He trailed his dextrous hands along my shoulders, stopping at the nape of my neck. Slowly, he brought our lips together in a sweet a kiss. A kiss unlike the erotic play he indulged my hand. It was innocent, almost virginal, yet more intimate and sensual than all the carnal exploits we performed. He breaks the kiss with a honeyed whimper, nuzzling my collarbone contently.

"I love Satocchi the most…" He cuddles closer to me, nodding off to gratifying sleep. And for the first time, I smiled, unafraid of the cackling laughter, fearless of the treacherous voices of my ancestors. Looking at my beloved thief, is the proof I needed to know I accomplished something those dead bastards could not. I have the phantom in my arms, the impossible love my ancestor could not obtain.

"I love you." I declared, a vow that he will ask for nothing as long as he allows me to stay by him. He let out a muffled moan, snuggling deeper into the hollows of my throat. I smiled again, closing my eyes as I follow my beloved into oblivion.

_Author's Note: Reviews~?_


End file.
